Solango
by CatWood
Summary: Nice is happy for summer to be over becuase Will, will be going to his family but Will has other motives.
1. Chapter 1

Nice woke up with a start. "Ugh one more day then I can get out of camp without Will getting on me about shadow traliving." Knock knock knock "come in" Nico said. "Hey" said Will "I am going to hang with you until I don't know I guess until I can say you can shadow travel' "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Nico. Fast forward till the afternoon. "I can sneak of to my cabin and sleep hmm that sounds nice" thought Nico, "hey Nico, I was wondering were you where cause I some things I want to do with you" said Will "umm I was just going to sleep in my cabin" said Nico "nope you are hanging with the Apollo kids tonight after Chiron says some things and get on with the next year." chanted Will like he had been practicing. "Nope I am going to my cabin" as Nico started to sprint to the cabins. "No you don't as Will tackled Nico on the ground" "UGH WILL LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT TO SLEEP" shouted Nico "I don't want to try shadow traveling" Will said "If you are worried about me just come inside" said Nico. So Nico and Will went up the hill and into the Hades cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's Point oh view.

"Huh" thought Nico "Where's Will?" "snoring in the bed next to Nico" "ugh sleeping on the job" grumbled Nico. "Well I might as well sneak out" thought Nico "as Nico snuck out Will woke up" "Nico I can hold my licker" said A half awake half sleeping 'hero' "yea sure Will" Nico thought. After Nico snuck out he wondered why Will wanted to protect him? But he wanted food so he went to the pavilion and got some food and went into the woods, bad idea, Will woke up and checked on Nico and wow cambam Nico was not there OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "NICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Will shouted. "Huh did I hear my name, meh probably Will screaming." Nico thought.

Will's Point oh view

"NONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONO" Will thought to himself "PERCY I NEED YOU AND JASON" Will shouted. As Jason and Percy came up Will started running toward the woods. "Yo bra whats wrong" ask Jason "Nico's gone missing on my watch" Will said, "umm you watch Nico" Percy asked confused why Will would watch Nico. "Nico,shadow traviling trying to make sure he does none of that." Will said "Oh" Percy and Jason both said.

Nico's Point oh view

"Wow idiots" Nico thought to himself then he heard this "hey Will thanks for hanging with Nico" said Percy "no problem, I am starting to like hanging with him." Will said "wait no it could not, the only reason Will hangs with me because Percy and Jason asked him." Nico thought as he is near tears. Nico could not take it, he went and acted like he just stumbled upon them and said "hey I went for a walk, I am going to bed" as Nico shadow traveled to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's point of view

Will was laying in his bed in the Apollo cabin with nothing to do. "Well I might as well check on Nico to see if he is awake" as Will walked out of the cabin and carefully watching for the harpies. As Will walked in the woods he saw some of the lights on in the Hades cabin and got worried "Why would Nico be up at this time" then when Will get closer he heard sobbing? "Wait what" Will was confused but stopped and ran straight to the cabin but was quite coming in to see what was happening. Will went over to where Nico slept and saw Nico sobbing and cutting his wrists with a knife. QUICKLY Will grabbed the knife and threw it across the room and pulled Nico into his arms "don't worry Nico I am here" as Will said to the sobbing Nico "tha- thank you" Nico said through the tears "don't worry you can put your head on my shoulder" Will in his best motherly voice said. Finally Nico fell asleep and Will stayed there just holding Nico in his arms, but will starting ripping some of his shirt of so he could bandage Nico's cut arms.

When Will woke up Nico was still asleep and Will thought that Nico looked cute. Will then got out of bed and checked the time DANG 8:45 he better get some breakfast. Right before Will left he checked Nico's bandages and left to get some breakfast.

When Will got to breakfast he went to wear his cabin was and sat down "Were where you Will" asked one of the others "Went out for a walk" Will lied. "Suuuuuuuuure" said one of them. Later after breakfast Will brought some to Nico who was now waking up.

Nico's point of view

"Hey sleepy head" said Will "hey" Nico said meekly. "Umm Will" "yea" "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to I don't know go out" asked Nico know blushing pink. Will started going pink to "ummmmm" he trailed of he took a long breath and said "finaly"


End file.
